From Feudal To Modern
by KingCobra582
Summary: AU. OOC. Inuyasha visits Kagome's era for the first time... and enjoys it a little too much. Language. Please review, and flames are welcome.


From Feudal To Modern

by KingCobra None of the characters and/or locales depicted in this work of fiction are mine.

WARNING: This is an AU (Alternate Universe) fic. I know it doesn't make any sense, and it's not supposed to. I also made the characters OOC on purpose. This fic is stupid and pointless. Flames ARE welcome.

Inuyasha growled in annoyance at the sight of the stone-crafted well that sat there. It almost seemed to be mocking him. That damn well. Why did Kagome have to leave? Just to take some stupid test at her 'school' and to relax. This sucked badly. He was just getting used to her. To like her, even.

Maybe in more ways then he'd care to admit to himself.

It was getting bad right now, in this time of magic and demons and magical Jewel Shards. Perhaps he should just go unwind, for at least a few hours, in Kagome's time. Relaxation after all the fighting he'd done against Sesshomaru, Kagura, Naraku, and various other demons would do him some good.

"Inuyasha! Where are you going?" Miroku had appeared from the forest a few feet away. No question that he'd rubbed Sango's butt again. Inuyasha smirked at the fresh hand print on the monk's left cheek.

"Screw you, Monk! I'm gonna go chill out!"

"But--"

"Stuff it." And with that, Inuyasha jumped down the well.

* * *

He stood outside Kagome's front door, staring in confusion at the little square button on the right side of the door. What the hell did this thing do? Only one way to know for sure...

BING-BONG.

Inuyasha yelped in surprise, and spun around, eyes searching for the vicious demon about to attack, and found nothing. Unfortunately, he had spun around on the balls of his feet, and losing, his balance, crashed backwards into the bushes.

* * *

Kagome looked up at the doorbell rang, then a few seconds later, there came a sudden knock on the door. Who was visiting? Maybe she'd better find out. Standing on her tiptoe, she leaned up to look out the peephole.

"MO-O-OMM! The kids next door put Mustard on our peephole again!"

Afterwards, Kagome opened the door, and her eyes bulged.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome was so overcome by joy at his sudden and unexpected visit that she hugged him. Inuyasha, who had been brushing himself off, looked surprised, then he got slightly angry, though he didn't quite know why, and pushed her off of him.

"Lemme sit down, Kagome, k?" Inuyasha was slightly drained from the trip.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Sota waved from his spot on the Living Room carpet, where he was sitting indian-style, a video game controller nestled in his lap.

"Hey, Rugrat," Inuyasha grumbled by way of greeting, and walked away from Kagome, sitting down next to Sota. He looked at the Television screenn curiously. "What's this?"

On the screen was a tall, red-haired man in a blue police uniform labeled "RPD" who was shooting undead, man-eating zombie after undead, man-eating zombie while running through a dank corridor in what Inuyasha could only guess was a completely gloomy building.

"Resident Evil 2." Sota didn't take his eyes off the screen.

"Totally wicked technology, dude!" Inuyasha was thrilled. "How does this work?"

"Well, you're supposed to go around killing zombies and trying to find a way out of the Police Station and--"

"No, no! I mean, how does this _WORK_! How do you get the images onto the box like that? And how do you control what the character does? Is it some sort of magic?"

"Uh..."

Kagome started getting bored at that point and decided to try to spend some time with her friend.. Maybe it would do them both some good. "Hey, Inuyasha! Wanna go for a walk?"

"Later, maybe." Inuyasha was too focused on killing zombies in _'Resident Evil'_.

"Well, do you want to get something to eat?"

"We'll shag later, babe, k!"

Kagome's left brow arched and her eyes twitched. "_'Babe?'"_

He just ignored her.

Kagome sighed, half out of annoyance. The dog-eared demon had changed for both the best and the worst since he'd first arrivedin her era. It had been thrilling at first, having him here, but there was a point where her 'houseguest' had begun to get tiresome.

And Inuyasha had long since crossed that line.

"Inuyasha! We have to go find Naraku and get the shards of the jewel back, remember?"

"Fuck Naraku! Fuck my stupid Feudal Era! And fuck that stupid Shikon Jewel, too!" Kagome's jaw dropped. She'd never expected to hear that out of the doukai. "I'm too busy killing zombies here!" Inuyasha turned his fixated attention back to blowing away the rotting skulls of the deformed pixel creatures, and Kagome left the room, giving up all hope of his time and company for now, without a word.

"Hey, Kagome! Grab me a chili dog, wouldya! DIE, YOU ZOMBIE BASTARDS!"

To Be Continued...? Maybe...


End file.
